panglossafandomcom-20200214-history
Petal
<< Back to Conlangs Characteristics Petal features a series of innovations, such as the complete loss of case-system and a new set of pronouns. Phonology Consonants Vowels Vowels are: Morphology Nouns There are three gender of nouns: masculine, feminine and neuter. Nouns are not declined for case. Masculine nouns preserve only the accusative form, while neuter and feminine preserve only the nominative form. E.g.: *'ûnano' "man", "person" - plural: ûnanozh' *'benêrêhe' "family" - plural: benêrêhez *'hêteti' "city", "town" - plural: hêtetiz Adjectives Adjectives end in '-i'. Plural ending is '-zh' for masculine and '-z' for feminine and neuter. *'muhi', pl. muhizh, muhiz "new, "young" *'kalamti', kalamtizh, kalamtiz "great" Comparative Form Superiority The suffix '-êli' is added to the stem of the adjective, resulting in a new adjective. Ex.: *'kalamti' "large", kalamtêli "larger" *'muhi' "new", muhêli "newer" *'punni' "good", punnêli "better" Inferiority Superlative The suffix '-êhên-' is added to the stem of the adjective, resulting in a new adjective. This new adjective has the thematic vowel '-iy-' twice. Ex.: *'kalamti' "large", kalamtêhêni "the largest" *'muhi' "new", muhêhêni "the newest" *'punni' "good", punnêhêni "the best" Pronouns Preserve some traces of cases, viz., nominative, accusative, dative and genitive. Personal Declension of Personal Pronuns | | |} When two of these pronouns are used together, one dative and one accusative, the dative comes first. In some cases two pronouns coming togeter are joined in a single word. *'enk' + sho -> ensho ("it to me") *'enk' + (sh)ozh -> enkozh ("them to me") *'dok' + sho -> doko ("it to you s.") *'dok' + (sh)ozh -> dokozh ("them to you s.") *'des' + sho -> desso ("it to you pl.") *'des' + (sh)ozh -> dozh ("them to you pl.") Possessive Possessive pronouns are simple adjectives. Demonstrative *'ihi' "this" (very near) *'dizi' "this" (not so near) *'gîri' "that" (far) Interrogative *'î' "what" *'ânu' "who" *'goro' "which" *'gûne' "how" *'hanter' "where" *'gohan' "when" Relative *'îyu' "that" *'ânu' "who" Indefinite *'harko' "some", "any" *'maho' "no", "none" *'dutto' "all", "every" *'etto' "each", "every" Numbers Cardinal Numbers *0 hâl *1 hon *2 tukêd *3 dales *4 gohal *5 hangu *6 zihêd *7 hâdi *8 uhêd *9 mûh *10 tâhes *11 hontâs *12 tukêtâs *13 daletâs *14 galtâs *15 hantâs *16 zihtâs *17 hâditâs *18 uhêtâs *19 mûhitâs *20 handi *21 handi hon *30 lande *40 gohlande *50 hêmgande *60 zihande *70 hâdande *80 uhêdande *90 mûhande *100 hâno Ordinal Numbers Ordinal numbers are regular adjectives. *1 balnihi *2 hîkandi *3 dalîhêli *4 gohaldi *5 hangandi *6 zihêhi *7 hâdêni *8 uhêdehi *9 mûhimmi *10 tâhêni Conjunctions Coordinating *'oye' "for" *'goy' "and" *'mahan' "nor" *'hât', nez, bûlN "but" *'uho' "or" *'ihanted' "yet" *'ehêna' "so" Correlative *'hanpizh/iz … hi … ' "both … and … " *'uho … uho … ' "either … or … " *'mahan … mahan … ' "neither … nor … " *'mo … hat … ' "not … but … " *'meho … dampan … ' "not only … but also … " Subordinating *'tibuhêd' "after" *'gandot' "although" *'hî' "if" *'ihâd' "unless" *'îyuk' "so that" *'baldan' "therefore" *'hebbîsal' "in spite of", "despite" *'oye' "because" Verbs *Continuous tenses are lost. *Conditional Mood retains only three basic tenses: Present, Past (Perfective) and Future. Concepts *'Voices': Active *'Moods': Indicative, Subjunctive, Conditional *'Tenses': Present, Present Continuous, Perfective, Aorist, Imperfective, Pluperfect, Past Continuous, Future, Future Perfect, Future Continuous *'Persons': 1st, 2nd and 3rd *'Numbers': Singular and Plural Sample Conjugation: hêtiol "see" Here is the full conjugation of the verb hêt-i-ol "see". For other verbs, just change the root (in this case, hêt-''') and the thematic vowel (-i-''' in this case). Active Voice Indicative =Present = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Future = =Future Perfect = Subjunctive =Present = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Future = =Future Perfect = Conditional =Present = =Past = =Future = Participle =Present = *'hêt-i-yo' =Perfective = *'hêt-i-to' =Aorist = *'hêt-i-zdo' =Imperfective = *'hêt-i-tto' =Pluperfect = *'hêt-i-lo' =Future = *'hêt-i-doyo' =Future Perfect = *'hêt-i-lteyo' Imperative Vocabulary *Swadesh List: Here we give the Swadesh List for Petal. Sample *"Duttozh ûnanozh mehin rêhlizh, a têkmêteti goy a têlihêdozh. Shes dîmin lesewe goy ganzêhanze, goy tihin eshêol hon ke uholdo a izbêlêdo pe halnanteti." **''("All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood.")''